In Heat
by llamanated
Summary: GKM Fill: Altered prompt: Kurt is Blaine's prized cat hybrid. Kurt has beautiful brown ears and tail both tipped with white and Blaine just loves his gorgeous pet. Especially when he's wearing pretty, revealing things. Blaine likes to do unmentionable things to his pretty little Kurt in his plush petbed until he's yowling and clawing at the fabric.
1. Chapter 1

First time writing smut.. Reviews ( suggestions, constructive criticism, prompts ) are encouraged :)

Also, a very nice person told me I better alter the summary before this gets taken down, so I did.

Here's the original prompt: Kurt is Blaine's prized cat hybrid. Kurt has beautiful brown ears and tail both tipped with white and Blaine just loves his gorgeous pet. Especially when he's wearing a champagne colored corset that starts just below his pretty little nipples.

Blaine likes to fuck his pretty little Kurt into his plush petbed until he's yowling and clawing at the fabric.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on his leather couch, working. He'd brought his files home with him to finally get the work over with. Having been in meetings all day and spending the rest of his time fantasizing about things decidedly inappropriate to think about while sitting in his office, supposedly reviewing cases, has put him behind on his huge work-load and now he was paying for it. He'd much rather spend some time with his little pet than to dedicate the evening to boring things like _work_. But, he told himself, the faster he gets it done, the faster he can burrow himself deep in Kurt's tight ass.

Refusing to let himself get distracted again and resolutely ignoring the way his dick has started to harden in his slacks, he picked up his paper and scanned the contents before setting it down again and jotting down notes before he repeated the process.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but after some time he looked up to find that it was dark outside and that the only source of light was the lamp on the side table. His stomach continued to grumble, demanding attention, and Blaine heaved himself up from where he'd sunken into the cushions to go and make himself a sandwich.

He was leaning against the kitchen counter and devouring his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he realized that Kurt has yet to show his beautiful face. He hadn't seen him since this morning when Kurt's whiskers tickling against his inner thigh had awoken him before he proceeded to give him his morning blow job. After breakfast and a short kiss in the hallway he'd left. When he'd arrived back home, Kurt hadn't greeted him at the door like he usually would have and neither did he come crawling into Blaine's lap, trying to get Blaine to scratch him behind his cute pointy ears until he was desperate and begging for Blaine to fuck him hard.

He was a little worried but decided to wait a little longer before he went looking for his Kurt, convinced that he was just in a bad mood that would subside sooner rather than later. Kurt's tight hole was too greedy for him to go to bed without being thoroughly fucked first and unless he wanted to suffer through a restless night, he would have to come to Blaine since he wasn't allowed to touch himself.

With that thought in mind, he walked back into the living room to finish the last of his work. It wasn't until he was done and reaching for the remote to turn on the tv that he started to really worry that something was wrong.

He strained his ears to try to catch any sounds coming from the bedroom, but nothing could be heard.

"Kurt?" he called out, and when he got no answer he stood back up and swiftly walked down the hall until he reached the closed door to his and Kurt's bedroom.

His ears picked up a quiet mewling sound, too quiet to hear from more than a very short distance away, desperate little noises coming from the other side of the door, and Blaine threw the door open, thinking that Kurt was in pain.

The sight that greeted him wasn't one he was the slightest bit prepared for. There was his cute little cat hybrid, lying face down on his pet bed and humping his straining cock into a bunched up pillow, crying out with pleasure when the sensitive tip of his cock made contact with the fabric of his pillow cover.

Whether he noticed Blaine standing in the room or not, he carried on grinding against the light gray material. Blaine would guess he had yet to realize that he wasn't alone anymore. If he did, he would have stopped already, knowing that he would get punished for breaking the rules. He was aware that he wasn't allowed to touch himself and that included using toys. Blaine was sure that his Kurt wasn't stupid enough to think that he what he was doing wouldn't have consequences, no matter how hot he looked, rubbing against the pillow, his rim shining with fluids and his tail high up in the air.

Stepping closer, intent on making his presence known, Blaine spotted a dark spot where Kurt's pre-come had soaked the material. He let out a loud groan and Kurt stopped moving in shock before turning his head, eyes wide and a dark blue, pupils dilated with arousal and staring into Blaine's equally as dark ones.

"I.." Kurt started before he shut his mouth again, the way Blaine was glaring at him intimidating him. He lowered his hips until he was lying flat on his bed instead of with his ass in the air, presenting himself to Blaine and curled his tail around himself, laid his soft, brown ears flat against his head in shame before looking up at his owner again, his eyes pleading and shining with tears. He knew that he'd broken a rule but he just couldn't help it. He felt _so_ desperate, more so than usual, and he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to interrupt Blaine while he was working and it wasn't like he would have denied him later when he would come to pound Kurt into the mattress, he'd just needed it so badly and he hadn't been strong enough to resist.

"You know that you broke a rule, don't you?" Blaine asked and took a step closer, now standing right behind him. Kurt shifted so his glistening hole wasn't directly in Blaine's unobscured line of sight, suddenly shy.

"Yes, but I-" Kurt started to argue but was interrupted.

"No buts, Kurt. I know that you're insatiable, that you would love to have your ass stuffed at all times, but you could have asked me. You knew that I was home, why didn't you come to me?" Blaine looked down at him, towering over his little boy who merely ducked his head in shame, unable to meet his eyes.

Kurt could feel tears gathering at the corner of his eyes and hastily swiped them away with his thumb before Blaine could see them. He felt so ashamed of himself.

"I don't know! I just- I didn't want to bother you I'm so sorry!" he cried and curled up tighter.

Blaine softened slightly at the distressed tone of his pet, but he knew he had to be strict.

Kneeling down next to him and petting his ears, paying attention to the white tips that were especially sensitive, he whispered in his ear, making the boy shudder. "I'll still have to punish you, baby. You don't just go breaking rules and get away with it."

"Okay." he murmured between high, breathy moans, then sat up a little. "Are you going to spank me?" he asked with just a hint of excitement playing in his voice. Truth was, Kurt enjoyed being spanked a little too much, not that he was ever going to tell Blaine that. It made his asshole gush with his own lubrication, so much that it sometimes started sliding down his crack.

"No, not this time. Today we're going to do something different." Blaine told him, taking his hand away, and Kurt deflated a little.

"Come on, baby. Ass up, show me that pretty little hole of yours." Blaine ordered, his tone hard and leaving no room for argument.

Kurt, although confused, did as told and shifted until he was once again in his previous position, his hips tilted up and his face smushed into his bedding, arms stretched out in front of him.

Blaine's cock twitched in his pants and he unbuttoned them and slid down the zipper to relieve some of the pressure. The sight of his pet shamelessly presenting for him, his balls and cock which had started to harden once again (Blaine wasn't too sure his erection had ever gone down to begin with) hanging between his legs and his red whole gaping and dripping wet, all for him, had Blaine delirious with arousal.

Wiggling his butt a little in an obvious attempt to get his owner to do _something_ and arching his hips up higher, Kurt was praying that Blaine would just get his cock in him and fuck him _hard_, like he _owned_ him.

With his eyes glued to Kurt's ass, Blaine began to take of his clothes. He had to suppress a laugh at the impatient wiggle of Kurt's hips. If he thought the wait was bad now, Blaine was certain that what he planned for him would be a punishment, alright.

* * *

Reviews make me happy :) x


	2. Chapter 2

The response for the first chapter has been a lot better than expected, thank you!  
This is going to be the last update for the next ~10 days because I'll be on a class trip and we're going skiing which is exausting as hell, so I won't have much time to write and the internet connection will probably be poor at best so yeah, sorry. But I'll finish this, don't worry :)  
Reviews are always welcome and feel free to prompt things you'd like to see happening in later chapters!  
On to almost 2000 words of smut that I'm very proud of ;P xo

* * *

Sliding the last article of clothing off, finally freed from the confines of his tight underwear, Blaine gave his hard cock a few slow strokes, thumbing over the head and spreading the pre-come beading at the tip down his length.

He lowered his body onto Kurt's, chest to back, his erection sliding along the cleft of his ass and his head catching on the rim of his wet, pink hole making him let out a loud groan. He knew he'd have to stretch Kurt some more before he was able to fit his cock in his ass and he let out an impatient little breath, wishing that he had made his hybrid wear a plug to keep him stretched and open.

Before he would get to it though, he'd rile Kurt up a little more, make him even more desperate than he already was. He wanted to hear him beg for it, voice high and broken.

He needed to teach him a lesson.

Holding himself up on one arm, he used the other hand to press into Kurt's back, pushing his upper body lower and subsequently making him lift his ass higher until it was raised obscenely high. Next, he pushed Kurt's knees wider apart, watching his cheeks spread so his clenching hole was visible between the two halves.

Kurt, for his part, was quiet and just let Blaine move his body around until he was satisfied with the position Kurt was in. It wasn't necessarily comfortable, the arch in his back put a strain on his muscles, but that was what punishment is all about, he mused. He wasn't supposed to enjoy it. Still, the way he was put on display made him feel deliciously dirty and he had to bite back a moan.

Blaine shifted around behind his little boy, but made sure not to touch him, just admiring the sight and leisurely stroking his thick erection until he could feel a tightening in his balls, alerting him of his impending orgasm. He let go of his cock and shuffled forward on his knees until he was once again pressed flush against Kurt's body, his skin hot and damp with sweat.

He started grinding his cock against Kurt's ass and looped his arms around his defined chest, feeling the pounding beat of his heart, letting him know that Kurt wasn't as composed as he'd been pretending to be. His pet wasn't fooling anyone though, Blaine knew he was this close to begging. He just had to tip him over the edge.

Snaking one hand between their bodies and keeping the other securely around Kurt's waist, he inserted a finger in his pet's wet hole, then immediately added another when he felt that Kurt could take it without problems.

He kept stretching him until he had four fingers up to the knuckle in Kurt, avoiding his prostate and driving him nuts. Kurt began rocking back against his hand, trying to get him in deeper and letting out a pitiful whine when Blaine slid his fingers out.

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's mid-section until it was almost painful and slapped him across his ass cheeks, hitting his gaping hole and making Kurt cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You keep that up and I'll stop it altogether. Naughty little boys like you who disobey rules don't get what they want. And you want your ass stuffed full, don't you, baby?" Blaine asked, his breath hot against the side of Kurt's neck. He began leaving light kisses there, teasing him.

Kurt had trouble concentrating, the way Blaine was almost worshipping his neck distracting him, but he forced out an answer.

"I'm good, I'll be a good boy, so good for you, only you! Please, Blaine! Want you so bad, please!" he cried, finally completely letting go of his inhibitions.

Blaine chuckled darkly. "Then stop moving until I tell you that you can." he responded but didn't put his fingers back in. He would let Kurt suffer for a moment, knowing how much he hated the emptiness.

Kurt, as expected, didn't last long before he began to plead with Blaine.

"Please, please fuck me! I've been so good for you, please. It's just so hot and achy inside, I couldn't help it. Please!"

Blaine stayed silent, as if considering fulfilling his pet's request. He'd made up his mind before they'd even started though. Make him beg, then fuck him hard.

He absentmindedly traced patterns along Kurt's backside with his fingertips, liking the way Kurt mewed brokenly and arched back into his touch. He was so sensitive everywhere.

Kurt twisted his upper body as much as he could with the position he was in and locked his smoldering gaze with Blaine's. "Punish me." he said, a last ditch attempt at wearing Blaine down and getting him to finally feed his hungry hole with his big cock.

The words, combined with the unbearably hot sight of Kurt's disheveled face and almost black eyes were the last straw for him.

He didn't even bother to lube himself up before he guided his cock into Kurt's hole and began thrusting into him harshly, giving him no time to adjust to the size. It was like his hips had a mind of their own, mindlessly fucking forward into Kurt's tight heat. His balls slapping against Kurt's cheeks, the sound of their bodies making contact over and over and their combined, ragged breathing were the only sounds that could be heard and the smell of sex and arousal was thick in the air.

Kurt took everything Blaine was giving him, enjoying every second of the hard fucking he was on the receiving end of.

He let out embarrassingly loud wails and moans and he would have tried to stop them from escaping if it hadn't been for the knowledge that Blaine loved when he was vocal during sex.

Blaine answered his kitty's desperate noises with his own deep grunts and low groans, panting from the exertion and the force he was putting into his thrusts.

"You love this, don't you? You practically live to get fucked by me." Blaine growled and sped up the movement of his hips.

Kurt didn't answer him vocally, Blaine wasn't sure he was even capable of talking coherently anymore, just raised himself up, so he was on his hands and knees instead of with his chest pressed down into his plush bed, and began fucking backwards, trying to get the cock slamming into him to penetrate the deeper parts of his hole.

He was so overwhelmed with pleasure he could barely see straight and Blaine wasn't even hitting his prostate, intentionally avoiding the spot.

His whole body was trembling and sweat was beading on his forehead. His arms were weak and shaking from holding himself and Blaine up, who had once again enveloped Kurt's body in his strong embrace.

The tightening in his balls alerting him of his approaching orgasm made him double his efforts and he threw his head back, exposing his throat that was vibrating with the moans he didn't even bother to try and stop from leaving his mouth. He twined his tail around Blaine's leg, tugging him even closer until they were touching everywhere.

He was close, so close to coming when Blaine grabbed his dick and squeezes hard around the base. He mewled desperately and pushed his hips back harder which only made Blaine tighten his grip and he could feel tears of frustration filling his eyes.

Blaine carried on pounding Kurt into his pet bed, running on seemingly endless energy and stamina, keeping Kurt's erection tight in his hand, refusing to let him reach orgasm.

After another few minutes, he felt himself getting closer and closer and slowed down until he stilled completely. He pulled out and gasped at the sight of his pet's fucked out hole, red and gaping and leaking an abundance of clear fluid. The thought that it was him, his cock, that made a mess of Kurt's ass made something dark and possessive twist in his stomach.

Kurt started to protest when Blaine left him empty, but the words died on his tongue when Blaine leaned down and licked across his wet entrance, gathering the fluids leaking out of Kurt on his tongue and pulled Kurt's hair to make him turn his head. Their lips met in a desperate kiss, Blaine sucking on Kurt's slightly rougher than normal tongue and swiping across his teeth.

When his neck started to hurt, Kurt turned his whole body until he was lying on his back, his legs spread wide to accommodate Blaine and his flushed cock lying on his flat belly.

He squirmed around helplessly on his soft bed, beyond desperate and ready to do just about anything to be allowed to come.

Blaine seemed to sense this and steadied his dick before entering him again, starting out with deep, slow thrusts and then gradually increasing the speed in which he was moving inside Kurt's tight heat until he was quite literally pounding him into the mattress.

When he got close to reaching orgasm for the third time that evening, he didn't stop, didn't slow down, but began frantically moving in and out of his pet, looking down and watching his cock disappearing into Kurt's ass and then emerging again with something akin to fascination. He kept up the relentless pace until he came with a groan, shooting his load deep inside Kurt's hole, making him even wetter inside.

He reluctantly pulled out when he started to soften, his dick too sensitive and starting to hurt when Kurt kept squeezing around him.

His come, mixed with Kurt's natural lubrication started sliding out of his raw hole and Blaine's oversensitive dick twitched, making a valiant attempt to get hard again.

Blaine was tempted to go again, but he wasn't that cruel. Instead of torturing Kurt any more he stood up, shooting Kurt an innocent smile and pulled on some underwear, leaving him lying there in his plush petbed.

Which was torture as well. Maybe even a worse kind. But he promised Kurt a punishment and he never broke his promises.

A loud sob, a wail almost, snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned around to find Kurt lying there in a boneless heap, his cock dripping with pre-come and tears of desperation running down his cheeks.

"Blaine? Whe- where are y- you going? Please let me come, pleeease. I've been so go- good for you. I'm your good little boy, aren't I? he begged, stopping between words to draw a shuddering breath.  
His owner didn't even acknowledge him, and he tried again. "Please let me come. You can't just leave me like this!"

"Oh sweetheart. I can and I will. You won't be coming anytime soon. You'll go to sleep like this. All fucked out and open from my cock and you'll hopefully learn some patience so I'll never have to do this to you again." Blaine smirked and chastely kissed him on his cheek. With that he stood up, crawled into his own bed and fell back into his pillows.

He closed his eyes and with memories of the past couple hours playing in his head he fell into a deep sleep.

Kurt stayed in his pet bed instead of joining Blaine to sleep in the big bed they usually shared. His throbbing hole and cock kept him awake until the sun started rising in the sky and then he finally fell into a restless sleep at 5am, two hours before his alarm would go off to wake him so he could gently rouse Blaine from sleep by giving him his morning blowjob.

* * *

Please tell me how you liked it and give me suggestions on how to improve my (smut-) writing skills :) I hope it's not too obvious that I've never even kissed anybody..  
x


	3. Chapter 3

Have fun reading :) The last part of this fill will be posted soon! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

When Kurt woke up two hours later to the blaring of his alarm clock he had trouble keeping his eyes open and yawned loudly. He stretched out his limbs before he got up and crawled into bed next to Blaine, molding his warmer than average body around Blaine's and nuzzling his face into his owner's neck, just breathing in his familiar scent. It calmed him down and he relaxed his muscles. If there hadn't been the rather pressing problem of Blaine's morning wood digging into his stomach, he would have promptly fallen back asleep. As it was though, the rather impressive erection Blaine was sporting reminded him of his own still faintly throbbing asshole and his cock had started to take notice, beginning to swell where it was pressed into the dip where Blaine's thigh met groin.

He was tempted to shift his hips just a little bit to align their erections, Blaine's still boxer-clad whereas Kurt was naked safe for his collar. He resisted though and instead slid underneath the duvet until he was on eye-level with Blaine's cock straining in his underwear.

Not waisting any time, he pushed Blaine's boxers down to his knees and took the head in his mouth, moaning wantonly at the first taste of pre-come. He hungrily sucked on the thick cock in his mouth, taking Blaine deep in his throat and swallowing around him.

He kept him there until the urge to breathe became too much to ignore and he lifted his mouth off Blaine's dick to inhale deeply before resuming his actions.

After several minutes of vigorous licking and sucking Blaine began to stir in his sleep, waking up slowly. His hands found Kurt's head underneath the blanket and he started running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair, keeping him in place and making his mouth sink deeper around Blaine's cock.

Kurt moaned around the length and upped his efforts, taking him deeper until his lips made contact with the trimmed hair at the base of Blaine's cock.

Blaine moaned loudly at the sensation the head of his cock hitting the back of Kurt's throat brought him. He would probably never get used to how good it felt to be swallowed down like that.

He tugged Kurt up by his hair, drawing a high whine out of his little kitty who loved having his hair and ears played with. Blaine would indulge him later. Now though, he wanted something else.

He tugged until Kurt got the message and appeared from beneath the blanket, his eyes a deep blue and his lips red. He looked truly exquisite.

Both let out load moans when Kurt's cock bumped against Blaine's when he shuffled forward on all fours and Blaine tugged his pet into a desperate kiss, all teeth and tongue, biting down on his plump bottom lip and nipping at it gently before soothing it with his tongue. Kurt kissed him back just as fiercely, sucking Blaine's tongue into his own mouth and licking at his teeth.

They didn't part until air became a necessity and Blaine started kissing down Kurt's long neck, sucking dark hickeys into his pale skin, marking him.

Kurt couldn't stop moaning, the sensation of Blaine gently biting along his collarbones, paying special attention to all of his most sensitive spots, making him fidget restlessly on top of him. This was so much better than just sucking him off, this way he had access to his soft lips and got some much needed attention for his neglected cock.

Blaine cupped Kurt's ass in his palms and squeezed roughly before pushing him up a few inches so their rigid cocks were pressed against each other. He started guiding Kurt's hips, pushing down and at the same time arching his hips up, making them slowly rub against each other.

He had trouble controlling Kurt's movements, who started desperately rutting against him, searching for friction on his aching cock, until he received a hard slap as a warning and stilled, submitting to Blaine and letting him use his body to get off.

Kurt smushed his face into Blaine's neck and reveled in the familiar smell of Blaine's fading cologne mixed with a smell that was uniquely him. He dragged his rough tongue along the tendons in Blaine's neck before kissing a line up to his face until he reached his lips and kissed him sensually, happily letting his owner dominate his mouth.

"You know, I might have let you come today if you hadn't tried to control the pace. You should know better than that, sweetheart. You belong to me which means your body belongs to me, too, and is mine to do with as I wish. Just keep that in mind baby, and maybe you won't have to suffer for much longer." he panted out and smirked deviously when Kurt lifted his head and scowled at him, his ears flat against his head.

Kurt didn't want to listen, wanted to grind against him until he came and just accept the undoubtedly hard punishment that would follow afterwards, but he thought better of it. He had a plan.

Blaine's words took some of the enjoyment out of the act, but he understood where he was coming from and continued to let Blaine get off against him, though the prospect of another day filled with sexual frustration wasn't very appealing. At all.

Hopefully, his plan would come to fruition and not anger Blaine any further.

Blaine's shout of pleasure interrupted his thoughts and he could feel a warm wetness spreading where they were pressed against each other, Blaine's dick jerking between their bodies and shooting thick strands of come onto both of their stomachs.

Kurt was saddened by the fact that he didn't get to swallow Blaine's come, he was positively addicted to the delicious taste of it, but Blaine probably came like this intentionally. He knew that Kurt loved swallowing all he gave him, but that would have been a reward and he seemed hellbent on frustrating him to no end.

He rolled off of Blaine when he pushed at his shoulders and fell onto his back, his dick lying heavy on his stomach, smearing pre-come on his skin.

Blaine reached over and gave Kurt's cock a few good jerks before standing up and going to the bathroom, teasingly shaking his hips and winking over his shoulder before closing the door after himself.

Kurt resisted the temptation to finish himself off and stood up as well to start making coffee.

He didn't get dressed, Blaine liked to see him naked while preparing breakfast, and set about making pancakes for Blaine and himself and bacon and scrambled eggs for Blaine who always appeared to be practically starved in the morning.

He was just finished when Blaine came down the stairs and gave him a grateful smile and a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

He sat down in his designated chair and Kurt brought the coffee and food, as was routine for them, before settling in Blaine's lap with his back to his owner's muscular chest, leaning back against him and cuddling into the warm, familiar embrace.

Blaine fed him pancakes, lovingly kissing the drops of syrup clinging to his lips away. Kurt felt so cherished in those moments and he sighed contently, his earlier frustration almost completely forgotten about.

When they were finished with the food they got up, both sad at the loss of contact, and Blaine went to finish getting ready for work while Kurt started doing the dishes.

He danced a little to imaginary music in his head and got so lost in it that he didn't even notice Blaine's arrival in the kitchen until he gave him a teasing swat on his butt cheek, making Kurt flush red with embarrassment. Blaine laughed a little and hugged him from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder and kissing softly at his neck.

They had a little time left before Blaine had to leave to arrive on time and Blaine tugged Kurt backwards, walking them until they reached the couch where he sat down, Kurt kneeling down in front of him with his head in Blaine's lap.

Blaine got the very obvious plea for head rubs and put his hands in Kurt's soft hair, petting his sensitive ears and straightening the ruffled fur out.

A deep rumbling invaded Blaine's senses and he increased his efforts to make his little hybrid purr even louder. It wasn't very often that Kurt would let himself purr, but Blaine lived for the moments that he let go of his reservations and let his animal side take over.

"You like that, huh. Love having your cute pointy ears petted." Blaine stated and Kurt answered with an even louder purr, spurring Blaine on.

"If you're a good boy today and do all your chores, I might reward you and rub your ears some more later." Blaine promised him.

Kurt blinked up at him, gratitude and love shining in his cerulean eyes.

"But I really have to go now, baby, wouldn't want to be late for work just because you're a sucker for having your ears paid attention to." Blaine chuckled at the high whine Kurt let out and gripped Kurt under the shoulders to lift him up until he was sat in Blaine's lap once again. He gave him a long kiss, one that held promise for more, tasting the sweet taste of maple syrup on Kurt's lips and with one last playful nip to his bottom lip he pulled away.

Kurt rolled off of him, his cock still painfully hard, and buried his face in the cushions. He was disappointed that Blaine would leave for the day but he was used to it by now. The evening he had planned would make the long wait more than worth it though and he vowed to do his best to ensure that Blaine would play by his rules for one night.

An unknowing Blaine put his shoes on and tied his tie and with one last kiss to Kurt's forehead he left through the front door, leaving Kurt to his own devices for almost seven hours.

It was probably a good thing that he was painfully oblivious to the thoughts running through Kurt's pretty little head or else he would have been horribly distracted throughout the whole day.

* * *

Please review guys! I'd love to know what you think of my writing and how to improve :)

(Also I made a tiny little change because something wasn't adding up...)


	4. Chapter 4

So, I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but it's not. There's one or two left because I couldn't fit it all in this one :)

* * *

Kurt used the time he had while Blaine was at work to prepare a few things. He went to the store around the corner to buy some items that were missing around the house and then set to work. He cleaned the house until it was spotless, then re-organized their shared closet just because it was fun to do and then he did the laundry before ironing the clothes that were okay to be ironed. He didn't trust Blaine to do it himself, god knew he'd destroy at least half of his clothes, so he spend his morning doing boring chores that had to be completed.

After all of that was done and Kurt was satisfied with his work, he started with the fun part of his plan. He started chopping vegetables and prepared the meat, making what he knew was Blaine's favorite dish to get on his good side. He put everything in the oven and set the timer on three hours. The long time it took to make the food was the reason he so rarely cooked it, but today, he would indulge Blaine so he'd hopefully return the favor after they were done eating. So the act wasn't entirely selfless. But Kurt couldn't really bring himself to care or feel bad about it. His level of desperation was rising and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand the incessant heat, the itch and need to have a nice thick cock filling him up. Only not just any dick. Blaine's.

He knew that he was in heat, but he didn't know if his owner knew it. It was the first time it was happening since he started living with Blaine and he probably thought that Kurt was just getting greedy or that it was one of his little 'quirks'.

Kurt didn't blame him for it. Hybrids weren't exactly common in their world and full male cats didn't go into heat so it wasn't like Blaine was uncaring per se. Just... uneducated, maybe.

He was going to change that tonight. He didn't want to outright tell him, he'd be too embarrassed to bring it up and he thought that if he just _showed_ him instead Blaine would get the hint. But his plan had backfired spectacularly and Blaine, instead of fucking him hard and fast until they both came like Kurt would have expected and hoped for, had punished him in the worst way imaginable that left him desperate and mewling brokenly, just wanting for the hot ache deep inside to go away.

But he'd be a good boy today, he'd already completed all his chores, and Blaine would hopefully reward him because Kurt _knew_ that his owner was a good man and that he loved Kurt like Kurt loved him, even if he sometimes didn't act like it.

And that he'd always want what's best for Kurt.

Because Blaine knew his Kurt, and he knew that his little pet would go positively _wild_ when he finally fucked him like he needed to be fucked and then he would _scream_, loudly, when Blaine would let him come at last, after two long days without an orgasm.

* * *

Blaine shook his head to clear it of the filthy thoughts invading his mind. This was neither the time, nor the place, to think about _that_. He'd figured it all out when he let himself think about the past two days during his lunch break. He'd leaned back in his chair, fondly remembering the hot, tight grip of Kurt's ass around his cock and how responsive he was, even more so than usual, and how unbelievably _desperate_ Kurt had seemed when he wouldn't let him come.

And his disobedience that led to Blaine not allowing him to reach orgasm. It had never happened before, Kurt had always been so well-behaved and eager to comply, eager to make Blaine proud, that Blaine had been having a hard time trying to find a valid reason. Because going through a 'rebellious phase' just didn't seem like something his little kitty would do, that explanation just didn't cut it.

And then it had hit him.

He set his coffee and muffin down on the table before pulling up google, typing his question in the search bar and hitting enter.

And there it was. He had his answer. Kurt had gone into heat and he had denied him the one thing he needed the most. How could he have been so oblivious, so blind, he asked himself. How did he not realize this sooner? He'd been noticing some subtle changes in Kurt for the past couple of weeks, like how he'd become more clingy and affectionate and how he'd been craving being physically close to Blaine at all times. But Blaine had thought nothing of it. He'd just assumed that Kurt was getting more comfortable around him, they hadn't been living together for _that_ long, after all. And he enjoyed having Kurt be all over him once he walked through the door, having him settle his little body into his lap where he'd curl up, butting his head into Blaine's hand so he's rub his ears.

And that was another thing. Kurt had become positively addicted to getting his ears and tail petted, they were so sensitive. And Blaine had exploited that. It was no hardship, none at all, and when Kurt would eventually lift his head up to kiss him hungrily, his eyes would be black with arousal and his cock would be hard against Blaine.

He'd slip his hand down Kurt's back until he'd reach his asshole, only to find it wet with Kurt's own lubrication and all coherent thought would leave his mind. All he could focus on would be Kurt, Kurt, Kurt and the notion of questioning any of what was happening seemed simply ridiculous.

So he'd been unobservant and he felt bad about it. But he couldn't change the past. He vowed to do better when the next heat cycle came, at least he now knew how to read the signs right. And, he silently promised to himself that the second he got home today, he'd fuck Kurt because he knew that's what he needed. He wouldn't even wait for Kurt to come to him. No, he knew that _he_ was the one that made a mistake and he would apologize and make up for it.

Blaine looked back to his computer screen. What better time than now to read up on cats going into heat?

He let out a relieved sigh when he read that Kurt couldn't get pregnant. He _so_ wasn't ready for that and he could very vividly remember coming in Kurt's ass, so he'd been more than a little concerned about that possibility.

Scrolling down, he came across a very interesting paragraph. The heat would last for a few days and Kurt would want to, no, he would _need_ to get fucked nearly constantly during that time. Blaine would call his boss first thing next morning and pretend to be sick so he could stay home with Kurt until the heat was over. He anticipated the days of continuous fucking that would undoubtedly be what he would be occupying his time with. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Blaine turned they key in the lock and opened the door. He reached toward the switch to turn the light on before he stopped. A soft light coming from the living room illuminated the hall, casting shadows across the walls. It was too dark to be the big lamp hanging from the ceiling and Blaine wondered what Kurt had been up to while he'd been away at work.

He advanced down the hall until he reached the open door of the room and gasped. Numerous candles were placed on every available surface and Kurt had put their pillows and blankets on the ground around the coffee table, on which he was currently spread out, leaning back on his arms. His gaze lingered on his cute little pet. His tail was curled around his own thigh, gently stroking along his soft skin and his ears were twitching on his head. He looked absolutely beautiful.

Blaine let his eyes travel down from his hair, which looked like Kurt had spent a considerable amount of time on it, to his eyes, already black with lust, to his lips. His pink tongue poked out to wet his lips and Blaine just barely held in the groan trying to escape. He ventured down further, appreciating his long neck which he'd adorn with hickeys when the time came, and finally stopped at Kurt's chest.

He thought he'd come right then, just from looking at his Kurt in a corset. It was his favorite one, champagne colored with a white trim, and white lacing. It wasn't too tight around Kurt's waist, just enough to accentuate his soft, almost feminine curves, and it fit his skin tone perfectly. Blaine didn't know how he managed not to faint with the way all the blood was rushing south at a rapid pace.

Kurt's little nipples, already hard nubs, were peaking out above the top of the corset and Blaine just wanted to suck and bite them. They were almost as sensitive as his ears and tail and Blaine loved how responsive Kurt got when he paid attention to them.

He took his suit jacket off and loosened his tie before he undid the top buttons on his shirt. Then, he he took the few steps separating him from Kurt and leaned down to kiss him hard. Kurt kissed back with fervor and moaned into Blaine's mouth when he took his erection and stroked up and down a few times. He'd been hard for so long, it felt like he would never again not be. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

He could sense that Blaine had worked it out, that he knew that Kurt was in heat, because he was giving him pleasure without seeming to expect anything in return, and Kurt decided to play with him a little. He'd been waiting for so long, another hour wouldn't make much of a difference at this point.

With that thought in mind, he let his hand wander along Blaine's back, around to his waist and then down until he reached the top of Blaine's pants. He slipped the button through the hole and slowly dragged the zipper down, then reached inside Blaine's pants and grabbed his cock, which was rock hard already and dripping with pre-come.

He traced the veins with his thumb, not really doing anything for Blaine except frustrating him due to lack of friction. It was a fun game to play and seeing Blaine get worked up was sexy as hell.

Meanwhile, Blaine kept stroking Kurt with a tight grip, trying his best to make him come. He ducked down and took the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth, sucking gently, and Kurt had a hard time controlling himself and keeping his hips still. He didn't want to choke Blaine.

When his moans got louder and he felt himself getting close, he dragged Blaine off his cock by his hair and then smashed their mouths together, loving that he could taste himself on Blaine's lips.

They kept kissing for a few minutes and when Kurt felt Blaine's hand once again reaching for his cock, he broke their lip lock, and, giving Blaine a cheeky smile, stuffed Blaine's cock back in his pants before zipping up.

"We should eat first. I made your favorite and we wouldn't want for it to go to waste, now would we?" he purred into his ear. He got up from his place in the soft blankets before strolling into the kitchen, making sure to swish his hips exaggeratedly when he felt his owner's eyes on him.

* * *

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Still not the last chapter, but this is a short one with a bit of fluff... Last will be up soon, hopefully. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Blaine could only stare incredulously at Kurt's back (ass) when he walked away. After taking a minute to catch his breath, he stumbled after him as he asked himself what he'd gotten himself into.

He'd been certain that Kurt would very much welcome his advances and that they'd fuck until they were too exhausted to stay awake or something so this was an unexpected turn of events to say the least.

He reached the dining room and felt his heart swelling when he saw the table set, his favorite food on two plates opposite each other with a lit candle in between. He took Kurt in his arms and kissed him very softly, almost chastely, on the lips and then pulled Kurt's chair out for him before sitting down himself.

He was a little sad that Kurt chose not to sit in his lap but figured that it was all part of the plan. To string him along until he was desperate, much like he'd done to Kurt for the past days. Payback was a bitch.

He dug into his food and moaned at the taste. Kurt really was the best cook. He loved that Kurt had taken the time to prepare the dish and everything was just utterly perfect. The romantic setting, the company, the food. Everything.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine uttered, not realizing that he had until Kurt looked away from his own plate and glanced up at him with a soft smile spreading across his lovely face.

"Thank you." he replied and ducked his head to hide his blush, suddenly growing flustered. Whatever he'd expected from Blaine when he got home, it hadn't been this. This Blaine was so different from the one he'd experienced the past few days, as if he was a whole new person. He liked this side of him, which was not to say that he hadn't liked Blaine before. This was just so _different_ than what he'd gotten used to and he enjoyed being treated with reverence, almost. He could get used to this.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked. He could see the wheels turning in Kurt's head and was curious.

"Just... us, you know. How nice this is. Just being together like this." Kurt answered and smiled at him.

Blaine had to agree wholeheartedly. "It really is." he returned Kurt's smile.

They'd never been out on a date before, but this felt like one. Blaine vowed to try to do better by Kurt. Maybe he couldn't take him out on _real_ date since hybrids were considered lesser people than humans and Blaine didn't want Kurt to be subjected to hateful stares and comments thrown their way, but this was better anyway, if you asked him. This private setting with only the two of them, with nothing or no one to distract them, somewhere they could be themselves without fear of being judged.

Kurt studied Blaine's face while he was lost in thought. He noticed all the little details he'd somehow missed before. His eyes and all the different colors represented in his irises, his lashes that seemed to go on forever, the slight bump on his nose, all the little aspects made him even more perfect in Kurt's eyes.

With a start he realized what this was. He was falling in love. And it scared him. He was almost sure that Blaine didn't feel the same and he didn't just want to profess his love and set himself up for heart break when Blaine wouldn't say it back. He had a hard time finding trying to find an explanation for why Blaine was acting so out of character. Was it because he felt bad about denying Kurt what he'd needed and this was his way of trying to make it okay? Or did he just feel like treating Kurt like an actual partner for a night and would then revert back to his old ways?

It wouldn't be ideal for Kurt. He wanted _everything_ with Blaine. He wanted the sex just as much as he wanted the cuddles and domesticity. But if he had to chose between having Blaine in a limited capacity and not having him at all he'd always chose the former. He was happy as it was, but he knew that he could be happier if Blaine gave them a chance. Though he was sure that that would probably never happen.

Blaine and him exchanged the occasional 'I love yous' but Kurt didn't just love his owner. He was _in love_ with him.

But until Blaine gave him a clear sign that he reciprocated the feelings that Kurt had developed, he would keep his mouth shut and just bask in his presence.

What he didn't know was that Blaine had eerily similar thoughts running through his head and the same doubts accompanying them. He'd felt a surge of affection for Kurt when he saw what he'd done for them while he'd been at work and he'd thought it was weird that his heart had started beating harder when he'd kissed Kurt before but attributed it to the fact that he'd been excited for what was to come.

Now though, he didn't have anything to blame his sweaty hands and thumping heart on. Sure, he felt anticipation for what would happen after dinner, but he wouldn't even attempt to fool himself. He wasn't that stupid.

He was either sick, or he was developing feelings other than lust and basic affection for his pet.

He knew it was the latter, but didn't want to admit it to himself, or Kurt for that matter, until he was sure that Kurt felt the same.

Resolutely ignoring the fluttery feeling in his stomach he got when he looked up to find Kurt staring back at him, he continued eating.

The silence between them was a little tense, as if they both knew what the other had been thinking but had no clue how to bring it up, and Kurt, in an effort to break the strained silence, pushed his plate away before getting up and crawling into Blaine's lap and making himself comfortable.

Blaine neglected his own dinner in favor of snaking his arms around Kurt's midsection and nuzzled his face into Kurt's soft hair, breathing in his clean smell and reveling in the closeness.

He would let himself have this now and think about how to address his feelings for Kurt later.

"Come on," he said, lifting Kurt off his lap and standing up himself. "let's take this somewhere a little more comfortable."

Kurt seemed to like that suggestion and Blaine took his hand in his own, marveling at their perfect fit, before leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

Please review, follow, favorite! It would make not only my day but like my whole week :)


	6. Chapter 6

Soo. This is the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. :)  
Also props to me for making that _wonderful_ ( :P ) coverart. I know that I'm not talented or anything but I wanted a Kitty!Kurt cover so I sat down and made one... I hope you like it!  
(And before I forget to tell you, I urge you to go and listen to WIGN by c.o.a babii! I have the song on repeat when I write and yeah.. Just thought I'd put this out there)  
Now on to the last chapter, have fun reading!

* * *

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me that you went into heat?" Blaine asked him as they walked down the hallway leading to the bedroom. His tone wasn't accusing, it was soft and caring.

Kurt very obviously wouldn't look at him and Blaine stopped walking and pulled on Kurt's hand so he'd come to a stop as well, then turned to him and more or less forced Kurt to look him in the eye. Kurt still did his best to avert his gaze, but Blaine wouldn't have any of that.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Kurt. Just tell me, please." Blaine urged and Kurt, sensing he was beaten, finally let their eyes meet.

"It's embarrassing! It's not supposed to be like this! I'm male, I shouldn't go into heat and I just felt humiliated. I didn't want you to have to put up with that and I figured that I could just try to hide it and stay away from you until it was over." Kurt replied regretfully.

He studied Blaine carefully, looking for any trace of anger on his face, but he couldn't find any. What he found though, where sympathy mixed with a tiny bit of regret. Kurt didn't want Blaine to have to regret anything. He didn't want him to regret being with him. Blaine amended his worries with what he said next though.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Kurt. Never. I am the one who should be. I neglected you a-" "You didn't! Yo-" Blaine held up a hand and Kurt stopped talking. "Please just let me get this out, okay. I swear I'll listen to what you have to say after I'm done, but I'm sure that once you hear this from my standpoint, you'll understand why I'm saying what I'm saying."

Kurt nodded and Blaine took a deep breath before continuing.

"As I said, I neglected you. I didn't have your best interest at heart and that was wrong of me. Looking back on it, I should have noticed that you were going into heat. And before you say something self-depreciating, you should know that I really liked it when you'd randomly crawl into my lap and just be more affectionate overall." Blaine explains and grins at him.  
"It's not a chore to look after you, it's a pleasure. And about the thing you said, that males aren't supposed to go into heat? Kurt, who cares about that? You're in heat, now what? It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just glad that I'm here to help you through it and I hope that you _will_ let me help you."

"I love you." Kurt said with tears shining in his eyes. But they were happy tears and he hoped that Blaine's answer wouldn't give him a reason to cry the bad kind.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied, but with a touch of sadness in his voice that he hoped Kurt wouldn't pick up on.

Kurt's heart soared at Blaine's words, but he knew that he needed to clarify. "No Blaine, I _love_ you. As in, I'm in love with you." he said breathlessly. It just felt like the right moment to confess his feelings.

Blaine just stared back at him and didn't say anything and Kurt felt his hopes shatter. He immediately tried to backtrack.

"I- I mean, I don't mean it like _that_, I just... you know, I just said it an-" he started to ramble but Blaine cut him off.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you're in love with me?" Blaine asked, almost begging him for reassurance.

"I.. yes, I did." Kurt replied with bated breath.

Blaine felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like he could breathe again. But Kurt misinterpreted his silence.

"But you totally don't have to say it back! I understand, I'm just your pet but I can't help how I feel. Please don't leave me just because I said that. We can just ignore it and pretend it never happened." he had a hard time keeping the tears at bay. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

Suddenly, he was engulfed in a tight embrace and he fell into Blaine's arms like he didn't have the strength to stand on his own anymore.

"I love you, too, Kurt. I'm in love with you!" Blaine told him and before Kurt had a chance to say anything back he kissed him full on the lips, claiming his mouth, and Kurt forgot everything else apart from Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, everything Blaine and wonderful and love.

Their lips parted and without another word, Blaine took Kurt's hand back in his and led him the rest of the way to the bedroom.

Clothes were shed, Kurt unbuttoning Blaine's shirt while Blaine undid his pants and soon they were both naked and Blaine gently lowered Kurt onto the bed before lying down on top of him and starting to slowly grind their rigid cocks together to take off the edge.

Kurt clung to him desperately and mirrored Blaine's movements, both lost in each other. But after some time, it just wasn't enough for Kurt anymore and he gripped Blaine's shoulders tighter. He needed to get fucked and he needed it _now_.

"Blaaaine!" he moaned his love's name loudly and Blaine lifted his head to look at him.

The expression on his face was enough for Blaine to understand what Kurt wanted and he lifted himself up for enough so Kurt could turn onto his stomach and raise his hips up. He was vulnerable in front of Blaine and he loved it. He loved Blaine. He knew that he could trust him and that he was loved in return and it made this whole experience that much better.

Blaine rubbed his finger across Kurt's whole and found it wet already, so wet in fact that using any more lube would be unnecessary.

He quickly inserted a finger, pushing it in to the knuckle, and rubbed along his inner walls in search of his prostate. He immediately knew that he found the spot when Kurt cried out and writhed against his hand. He slid in another finger alongside the first and scissored his fingers to stretch Kurt out further.

Kurt was getting impatient. He was ready, like now. So ready to receive Blaine's cock and be fucked hard. And afterwards, when they'd both come he wanted to cuddle with him and bask in the afterglow, at least until he would need to get fucked again.

The pleasure he felt when Blaine put in a third finger distracted him from the thoughts running through his head and he closed his eyes and concentrated on the way Blaine's fingers stretched him and made him feel _so_ nice and full. Blaine kept hitting his prostate and rubbed around it and Kurt had enough of the teasing. With all the strength he could muster, he reached behind himself while holding himself up on his other arm, and grasped the wrist attached to the hand currently deep in his ass. He tugged on Blaine's arm until he got the message and slid his finger's out, wiping them on the bedcover which he knew Kurt would scold him for later.

He shuffled forward on his knees until his groin was pressed up against Kurt's ass and then took himself in hand to guide his dick inside Kurt's tight heat. He sheathed himself in one long thrust and Kurt cried out in pleasure, his arms giving out under him and making his upper body fall down onto the bed until only his ass was raised in the air, leaving him exposed to Blaine. But he didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable like this and when Blaine started thrusting in and out of him, quickly building up a rhythm, he only felt treasured and taken care of.

He'd never felt like this during sex and it just made it better, a lot more fulfilling. Knowing that the person satisfying his needs loved him and wanted to help him out instead of seeing this as a chore or as a way to assert authority or some kind of claim over him... it was all Kurt never knew he wanted.

But he didn't want to think now. Now he just wanted to enjoy the closeness between Blaine and himself and concentrate solely on the intense pleasure Blaine was giving him.

He clenched his muscles and Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt's ass clutching him like a vice. He was encouraged by the stream of incoherent babbling coming out of Kurt's mouth, interspersed with declarations of love that he wasn't quite sure Kurt was aware he was letting out.

Nevertheless, he reciprocated the sentiment every time and when he felt himself getting closer and closer to falling over the edge, he thought back to what he'd read online during his research that day. A section about tips and tricks on how to satisfy a cat's needs during their heat he'd read through had supplied him with some information that he planned on putting to good use sometime in the future.

But one little trick he'd learned would definitely come in handy right now and Blaine pressed himself closer to Kurt and put his hands on either side of him. Kurt began to push his hips backwards to make him move again, making the most delicious noises when the head of Blaine's dick hit just right and stimulated his prostate.

Suddenly though, he could feel Blaine biting the back of his neck and fell down in a boneless heap, fully submitting to Blaine. Blaine started up with the hard thrusts again, slamming into Kurt's pliant body and after not even a minute, Kurt came hard without ever being touched, Blaine following soon behind, coming deep inside of Kurt and making the unbearable heat go away. At least for the time being.

They curled up together and fell asleep, holding each other tightly and securely.

* * *

Please review and tell me how you liked this story and if I should continue writing and how I can improve! xo

Also, I know that y'all dig my coverart so go ahead and flood me with compliments. Just kidding :)


	7. Not a chapter!

Hey, I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter...

I just wanted to tell you guys that I might write a "sequel" for this if enough people are interested. So if you'd like to see more of this, just write a review or drop me a message here or on tumblr. Link's in my profile!

Emma xo


End file.
